


Bat Into Hell

by dragonflybeach



Series: Bat Into Hell [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst out the wazoo, Blood Drinking, Community: evilsam_spn, Dubcon/Noncon, F/M, Incest, Mental Instability, Stockholm Syndrome, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-22 20:35:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonflybeach/pseuds/dragonflybeach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Goes AU from the Second Trial/s08e19 Taxi Driver</p><p>Dean was right about Purgatory showing you what is important. There is nothing more important to Sam than Dean. </p><p>So Sam is going to fix everything. He's going to make Dean proud of him again. He's going to make up for all the times he's let Dean down. He's going to keep Dean safe. </p><p>He's not going to shut the Gates of Hell. </p><p>He's going to take it over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is the followup to my oneshot Bat Out of Purgatory. Although this chapter pretty much stands alone, the rest of the story will make more sense if you read that one first.
> 
> Sam is mentally unstable. He is sweet, lovable little Sammy one minute and totally evil the next, which may come across as OOC to some people.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know, it starts a little slow. Just bear with me, because it gets better soon.

Sam gave the clerk his sweetest smile, the puppy dog eyes, and Dr Rory Williams' platinum card.

"If you don't mind, do you have a room, like maybe around back, away from the road noises and the other guests?" Sam asked. "The place I stayed last night, the people next door were apparently having a party and I didn't get much sleep."

"Of course," the lady smiled. "I can put you around back in a section where you'll be the only occupied room, if you don't mind."

"No, that would be great." Sam grinned at her.

He pulled the stolen Cadillac around the back of the building and carried his bag into the room first. He then removed Emma from the trunk, still bound and gagged, and carried her into the motel room, dumping her on the floor by the bathroom door. He turned on the bathroom light, went to his duffle to retrieve a clean t-shirt, and put it on the sink with a towel and washcloth.

He then bent down and untied Emma's ankles, gently lifting her into a standing position and catching her as she tottered.

"Easy," he cautioned. "You've been tied up for a while, and the blood rushing back into your hands and feet is going to leave you feeling a little weird."

He turned her around so he could untie the bandana gag, and unlocked the iron handcuffs. He pressed a hand in the middle of her back, urging her forward.

"Get in there and take a shower." He instructed. "You can put my shirt on for now and we'll wash your clothes later."

The door was slammed in his face. A minute and a half later, he heard the toilet flush, followed soon after by the sound of running water. He nodded to himself and crossed the room to sit down with his laptop.

Ten minutes later he was reading Jacopo Alighieri's 14th century commentary on Dante's Inferno when he heard the sound of a cheap towel rod being ripped from a sheetrock wall.

And yes, he did know from prior experience _exactly_ what that sounded like.

He bookmarked the webpage and closed the computer, sliding it under the edge of the bed.

A moment later, the door opened, and angry Amazon rushed out wearing his shirt, the towel rod held above her head as a weapon.

Sam held a hand out toward her, and she stopped suddenly with a slight jerk, as if she had run into an invisible barrier. He extended the hand, and Emma was shoved backwards against the wall.

He curled his fingers, and she began gasping for breath, dropping the towel bar and clutching at her throat. He waited until her body went limp and her eyes started to roll back in her head before releasing her. He crossed the room in three long strides, yanked her up by her elbow, shook her roughly, and leaned down to glare at her.

"I guess my brother forgot to tell you a little family secret." He hissed. "I can kill you without even touching you. All your Amazon strength and fighting skills won't help you against me." He reached down to grab the hem of the shirt and yanked it over her head, tossing it aside before he shoved her toward the bathroom door. "Now, go turn the water off, and then you can put those dirty clothes back on."

She stumbled briefly before finding her footing and darting into the bathroom, trying to cover her nudity with her hands. She slammed the door again.

The water didn't stop for several minutes. When Emma finally emerged, she was wearing her clothes, but they were soaked.

"You're wet." He frowned.

"These clothes smell," she made a face. "I peed in them while I was in the trunk."

"Well, if you had behaved, you could have worn my shirt while we washed and dried them." He shrugged, taking two steps toward the room but not turning his back to her. "And you could have slept in a bed. But I'm sure the motel doesn't want you ruining their mattress, so I think you'll sleep in the bathtub instead."

She stared after him.

He sat down at the table. "I'm going to order dinner, and if you can refrain from screaming or causing a disturbance, you'll be allowed to eat. Chinese or pizza? They're apparently the only places that deliver here."

She didn't answer, just watched him warily.

"All right, pizza it is." He picked up the card from the bedside table and his hand hovered over the room phone as a thought occurred to him. "Have you ever had pizza?"

"No," she folded her arms. "I was around less than three days. Mostly my diet was fruit, milk, and raw human flesh!" She snapped at him. "I was supposed to get to enjoy my teenage years after I killed my father. And you don't have to eat in Purgatory."

He didn't answer her, just picked up the phone and ordered a large supreme pizza and a two liter soda.

"Most people like pizza," He said as he sat down at the table, retrieving his laptop. "Actually, I don't think I know anyone who doesn't like pizza."

She remained in the same spot for several minutes, watching Sam while he went back to the document he had been reading previously. After several minutes, she bolted for the door.

He easily caught her with an arm around her waist and lifted her off the floor. She fought and kicked until he hit the back of her head with the heel of his other hand hard enough to stun her. He carried her back toward the bathroom, where he handcuffed one of her wrists to the inside door knob and the other to the robe hook at the top of the door, leaving her twisted at an odd angle and unable to sit down. He then gagged her again with the bandana.

"My dinner should be here soon." He informed her, flipping off the light. “If I hear another sound out of you, you're going back in the trunk."

He returned to his laptop until the pizza arrived nearly twenty minutes later. He ate three slices while he continued to read.

He finally returned to the bathroom, turning on the light to find Emma glaring at him, despite signs that she had been crying. He stood over her, as if considering something.

Her stomach rumbled loudly.

"When's the last time you've eaten?" He asked, although she was still gagged. "Oh yeah, before you  _died."_  He smiled coldly. "Are you hungry?"

She continued to stare at him hatefully, but she nodded.

"Ok, so if you don't scream, or fight, or try to make a run for it, I will let you eat." He offered. "If you do any of those things, you're going back in the trunk, and you'll stay there until we meet up with Dean. No food, water, or bathroom breaks. Do you understand me?"

She nodded.

He unlocked the handcuffs and escorted her to the table, where he put a slice of pizza on a napkin in front of her and poured some soda in one of the motel's disposable cups. He sat down across from her, laying his gun in his lap.

She picked up the pizza, watching him warily, and took a tiny bite. Several expressions crossed her face, reminding him so much of Dean, before she took a bigger bite and almost smiled.

"Good?" he raised an eyebrow.

She didn't answer, just took another bite.

"You can take time to chew it." he told her. "I'm not going to take it away from you if you behave."

She continued to eat rapidly until the whole slice was gone, and then sipped her drink. She pulled the cup away from her mouth and frowned at it, before drinking more.

"You want more?" Sam offered.

She nodded, her glance flittering between Sam's hands, his face, and the gun on his thigh. He put another slice of pizza in front of her, and poured more soda in her cup.

"So I'm taking you to Kansas." Sam leaned back, watching her eat. "We're going to meet up with your dad, but he has to stop and check on a friend of ours on the way. It will be the day after tomorrow before he's home."

She didn’t answer, just looked  at him with Dean’s eyes, green eyes now instead of brown, now that she was no longer eating raw flesh.

When she finished, he led her into the bathroom, and told her to use it if she was going to.

“Leave,” she snapped.

“No,” he folded his arms and leaned against the door. “I can’t trust you in here.”

“Then I won’t use it.” She answered stubbornly.

“Last chance of the night.” He shrugged. “I won’t be coming in here to unhandcuff you in the middle of the night.”

She huffed, but turned her back to him, sitting sideways on the toilet so she was facing away. He waited until she pulled her jeans up, and then handcuffed her hands behind her back again. He pushed her back out into the main room, where he got iron shackles from his bag, and took her back to the bathroom.

He stopped up the drain, and put her face down in the tub. He then clipped the shackles around her ankles, with the chain wrapped around the tub faucet.

“If you pull on this and break the faucet off, the bathtub will fill with water and you’ll drown.” He explained.

He then removed the shower curtain rod, setting it outside the bathroom door. He turned his back to her, used the toilet himself, and then turned out the light.

“Good night.”

* * *

Having slept almost fifteen hours the night before, Dean headed to Missouri, only stopping for gas and snacks and bathroom breaks, arriving in Warsaw a little after 5pm the following day.

Kevin was hunched over the table, scribbling notes that made no sense to Dean.

“Where’s Sam?” he frowned.

“Sam, uh, he’s meeting me back at the bunker.” Dean shrugged. “How’s the third task coming?”

“I’m starting to think part of it is on the other half of the tablet.” Kevin leaned back in his chair, and tapped the end of his pen against the table.

Dean sighed and nodded. “Yeah. I’ll work on getting that back for you.”

“ _You’ll_ work on getting that back for me?” Kevin arched an eyebrow. “Where the hell is Sam?”

“I told you … “ Dean began.

“Don’t bullshit me!” Kevin soared to his feet. “Something is going on, and you’re not telling me!”

“Sam is … “ Dean rubbed a hand over his face. “The trials are getting to him. Translating them is getting to you. This is just stressful on all of us.”

“So what is it?” Kevin pressed. “Is Sam giving up?”

“No,” Dean assured. “I won’t let him give up.”

“You won’t let him give up?” Kevin shouted.

“Sam … he’s just … he took off on his own and did something stupid. He’s saying some crap about having a better plan than closing the gates. But he’s just … he just needs to get some things out of his system. He’ll be back on board in a few days.”

“’He’ll be back on board in a few days?’” Kevin repeated. “My mother is _dead_ because of these trials! My girlfriend is _dead_! I’ve lost my home, my education, my family, my sanity, everything! And Sam has just walked off the job?”

Dean held out his hands, trying to calm the prophet. “Look, he just needs a few days to get his head around everything. I know it’s not been easy on you, but he went to Hell and Purgatory! He just had to rescue the man who was like a dad to us and then say goodbye to him again! I know this whole situation is worse than anything you’ve ever been asked to deal with, but trust me, Sam’s not going to walk away from this! It’s our whole life’s work, shutting the gates and putting all the black eyed sons of bitches away forever!”

Kevin stared at Dean for a long moment. “I’m gonna take a couple days to get my head around everything too.”

He stomped across the room and slammed the door, turning the lock with a loud scrape. 


	2. Chapter 2

Sam slipped out of the room the next morning leaving Emma in the tub. He returned twenty minutes later with bacon, egg, and cheese breakfast sandwiches, fresh fruit, coffee for himself, and milk for Emma. He unchained her and lifted her from the tub, so stiff she could barely move. He helped her to the toilet, although she scathingly informed him "Too late. Again."  
  
He then half carried her to the main room, seating her at the table and putting her breakfast in front of her.  
  
She barely hesitated before picking up a chunk of cantaloupe and biting in.  
  
"I got fruit and milk, because you said you were familiar with those." He said as he dropped into the seat across from her. "And I got a sandwich for you because you never know what you'll like until you try it. I was a picky eater when I was little, but Dean made me try a lot of things and I found out I liked them."  
  
She just glared at him with open hostility, but took a bite of her sandwich. She nodded to herself and continued to eat it. Every few moments she stretched out her arms and wiggled her fingers, shifted from side to side in her chair, or arched her back, trying to work out the residual stiffness.  
  
Just as he raised the cup of coffee to his mouth, she leaped to her feet and ran for the door. Sam slammed her against the door hard enough to knock her breath out of her as her hand closed over the knob. He yanked her hands behind her back and dragged her back to the bathroom. He handcuffed her again, shackled her feet rather than tying them with the old shirt like he had the day before, gagged her, and blindfolded her. He then left her in the floor while he finished his breakfast. He loaded his bag into the backseat of the car, and put Emma in the trunk again.   
  
Two hours later, just as he pulled onto I-84, a police cruiser fell in behind him and flipped on the blue lights. Sam looked down to verify that he wasn't speeding, then pulled over onto the shoulder, rolled down the window and kept both hands on the wheel until the office came to his window.  
  
"Sir?" Sam tilted his head, looking mildly confused.  
  
"The reason I pulled you over is because you have a broken tail light." The officer rattled off.  
  
"Really? Sam frowned. "I just got this car."  
  
He got out of the car and followed the patrolman to the back of the vehicle. As they approached the rear fender, Sam began to hear muffled crying and pounding coming from inside the trunk.  
  
The officer's hand moved toward the gun on his hip.  
  
Sam moved faster, pulling the gun at the back of his waist and bringing the butt down on the cop's head. He didn't even pause long enough to watch the man fall, but sprinted back to the driver's seat and pulled out in a squeal of tires and spray of gravel.  
  
Hr took the next exit and turned back in the direction he had come from, knowing the police would expect him to keep going forward. He drove as fast as he dared on the back roads, knowing that as soon as the officer reported in, or _didn't_ , an APB was going to be issued for the car.  
  
He spotted a driveway that looked mostly abandoned and turned into it, pulling through the trees until he came to the burned out shell of a house, with a garage with the roof collapsed. He pulled the Cadillac around behind the garage and turned off the ignition. He pulled his equipment bag out of the backseat, and retrieved the tools he would need to pick a lock or hotwire a car. He left the bag in the front seat and got out. He looked around before estimating the best direction to go to find another vehicle.  
  
He looked back over his shoulder as he walked into the woods. "Dammit, I liked that car." he muttered.  
  
He walked nearly half a mile in a straight line, but there was no car parked at the next house he came to. He walked down to the next house.  
  
Jackpot.  
  
There was a Toyota Camry and a Nissan Altima. The Camry wasn't even locked.  
  
He drove the Camry into town, stopped at the first grocery store and swapped license plates with a minivan. He then drove around behind PetSmart and left the Camry, while he walked back down the street to Walmart and stole a raised four wheel drive extended cab truck, switching the license plates with a Chevy truck parked next to it. He then headed back the rural highway to the place he had left the Cadillac. As he approached the driveway, he saw a police car coming toward him on the road. He grabbed the baseball cap sitting on the dash and pulled it low on his head. He forced himself to stay calm, driving on past the patrol car, continuing on past the driveway until the police car was out of sight. He then turned around in the middle of the road and went back to the burned house.  
  
He pulled the truck around beside the Cadillac. He went into the car first, grabbing his duffle and equipment bags, which he put in the passenger seat. He then went to the trunk and got Emma out. He pulled the blindfold off, tugging out a clump of her hair with it, and backhanded her across the face as she blinked furiously, trying to adjust her eyes to the sunlight.  
  
"Nice try." he hissed. "If you weren't Dean's daughter, I would leave you out here, where no one would find you for weeks."  
  
She glared at him defiantly, her eyes so much like Dean's it hitched Sam's breath.  
  
He put the blindfold back on, then threw her over his shoulder and carried her to the truck. He put her in the floor of the backseat.  
  
"We're high enough above most other vehicles that it would be difficult for them to see you." He informed her. "But if you try, you'll be sorry."  
  
He pulled out his cell phone, which had no signal, and cursed. He climbed into the driver's seat, put the truck in gear, and pulled back onto the road. He drove about half an hour, staying on state roads rather than interstates, before he had to stop for gas.  
  
Of course, a Winchester would never manage to steal a vehicle that was full of fuel.  
  
"We've got to stop." He called over his shoulder to Emma. "But I'm going to be right next to the truck. If I see or hear any sign of you, it will be the last thing you do."  
  
Sam filled the truck up, then leaned against the fender to call Dean.  
  
"Hey." he greeted his brother. "We ran into a little trouble. Your daughter kicked the tail light out and attracted the attention of a cop."  
  
"What happened?" Dean asked.  
  
"I had to knock the cop out and switch vehicles." Sam answered. "But I'm rerouting back into Washington and then I'll loop through Montana before I get headed back toward the bunker. Give us an extra day."  
  
"What about Emma?" Dean questioned.  
  
"She's in the backseat floor now." Sam glanced up at the trunk to make sure she remained out of sight. "I can keep a better eye on her this way."  
  
"Let her go, Sam." Dean urged.  
  
"And then what?" Sam scoffed. "She doesn't have an identity. She doesn't know anything about how to take care of herself. And if the Amazons get a hold of her, they're going to burn her at the stake. Or at least, that's the traditional method of disposing of a girl who fails in her mission."  
  
"Sam," Dean sighed.  
  
"It's going to be fine, Dean." Sam assured. "She's a lot like you. She'll make a great hunter. She's tough like you."  
  
"So you're just going to drag her into the life against her will, the way Dad did you?" Dean snapped.  
  
"At least she'll have a life!" Sam snapped back. "What did you want me to do, leave her in Purgatory, where she's fighting alone for survival twenty four seven? You at least had Benny and Cas to watch your back! She had no one! And besides, she's a Winchester, whether you want to admit it or not. You realize, right, that if Dad had taught Adam to hunt he'd probably have still been alive?"  
  
"Sam," Dean repeated, dragging it out like a plea.  
  
"I want to get back on the road." Sam answered. "I'll call you later."  
  
Nearly twelve hours later, Sam stopped at a motel just outside of Laurel, Montana. He again asked for a room away from other guests, and carried Emma inside, where he removed the blindfold and gag. He took her to the bathroom, standing guard while she used the toilet, and then took her into the main room, where he handcuffed her to the headboard of the bed further from the door.  
  
"If you can behave tonight," he told her. "You'll be allowed to eat. If not, you can sit there and watch me eat."  
  
"Just let me go," she pleaded, her voice hoarse.  
  
"That's not a good idea." he shrugged. "What would you do if I did? You don't have any money or anywhere to go. Legally, you don't exist. You don't have identification, so you can't get a job. You have zero education or job skills, other than ritual killing and fucking strangers to continue the species. There is no record of Lydia Harmon having a child. Dean Winchester, according to the federal government, is serial killer who was declared legally dead months before you were conceived. So am I, by the way. If they ever do a DNA test on you, they're going to figure out you're not completely human and you're going to end up in a lab somewhere, as the subject of some secret experiments." He sat down beside her on the bed and leaned down to speak softly right next to her ear. "Do you know what your tribe will do to you if they find you? They're going to strip you down and dress you in a toga that's been doused in olive oil. Then they're going to tie you to an iron post and light a pile of straw and sticks on fire next to your feet. If you're lucky, the fire will create enough carbon monoxide to render you unconscious in the first few minutes. If not," he traced a finger from the corner of her jaw down to her chin. "The oil in the toga will burn slow and hot. Your flesh will literally melt off your bones. I hear it's extremely painful."  
  
She shuddered and whimpered, the defiance in her eyes replaced by fear.  
  
"I've kept you so far because you're Dean's daughter. I wanted to bring you to him." he brushed her hair back from her forehead gently. "But, you've got to convince him that you can be trusted. Because do you know what he said when I told him I had brought you back from Purgatory?" he paused, tilting his head. "He told me to put you back." he paused again, watching her pale even further. "He wants to send you back to Purgatory, because he thinks you'll try to kill him again."

"I didn't!" she cried. "I was supposed to, but I hesitated, and he turned around with a gun. He could have shot me, but he didn't pull the trigger. He obviously didn't want to kill me and I didn't know what to do and I hesitated and you killed me!"

"Yeah," Sam agreed. "That's what you're telling me now. But I saw you, red eyes and weapon drawn. If you don't want me to send you straight back to Purgatory, you're going to have to give me a reason not to."  
   
She leaned up and gently pressed her lips to his, a tear sliding down her face. He kissed her back for a moment before shoving her away with a disgusted look.  
  
"Amazon whore." he spat. "That's all any of you Amazons are. You're not even soldiers any more. You just exist to fuck anything with a dick to breed more Amazons. I'm not interested in some vampire or werewolf's sloppy seconds."  
  
She shrank backwards, her eyes widening in fear.  
  
"I bet that's how you survived Purgatory, wasn't it?" he continued. "You just spread your legs for anything that got near you so it wouldn't kill you. You thought you were going to soften me up with sex so you could escape?"  
  
"No," she whimpered.  
  
"Good, because it wouldn't have worked." He gagged her again. "I'm going to get something to eat. Don't wait up." He sneered as he slipped on his jacket.  
  
He hung the 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the outside of the door on his way out.

* * *

Dean pulled up in front of Jody's house just as she was getting in her truck to go to work.

She waited until Dean shut the car off and stepped out. She looked past him, toward the other side of the car, obviously expecting Sam to open the other door. Her eyes flipped back to Dean. "You alone?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "Jody, I need your help. I don't know what's going on. Sam's gone off the rails."

"Again?" she asked.

He frowned. "What do you mean again?"

She held up a hand, as she was already dialing her cell phone. "Chet, hey listen, it's Jody. I've got to talk to a potential witness before I come in, but you can get me on the phone or radio if you need me. Okay. See ya." She turned to Dean. "You'd better come in."

Dean followed her into the living room.

"Have a seat. Coffee?" She offered.

"Yeah." He followed her to the kitchen.

"What do you mean, again?" he repeated.

She took a cup from the cabinet next to the sink and poured coffee into it, pushing it in front of him along with the sugar dish.

"I just turned it off, so it should still be plenty hot." She looked at Dean for a long moment. "Did Sam not tell you about what happened the year you were gone?"

"He told me he left the life, stopped hunting, met some girl and settled down." Dean huffed before taking a long drink of the coffee.

"Did Sam tell you that he spent the first five months of that year in a mental hospital?" Jody folded her arms. Dean choked on his coffee. "That's where he met Amelia. I don't think they should have released him when they did, but obviously it wasn't up to me."

"He told me that he met her when he ran over a dog and took it into her vet clinic." Dean disputed.

"He drove 800 miles to take the damn dog to her!" Jody flung her hands wide. "He ran over that dog in Nebraska, when he was going to check Caleb Somebody's old place to see if you might be there."

Dean took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I think you'd better tell me this story from the beginning."

"Come on," Jody tipped her head toward the living room as she poured herself a cup of coffee. "This is gonna take a while, so we might as well get comfortable."

Once they were seated, she began the story. "I didn't know what had happened at SucroCorp, but it was all over the news about a break in and an explosion, and there was a certain black car shown quite a few times parked _through_ the sign on the front lawn. I kept trying to call your cell phones. Sam finally answered the next day. He was nearly catatonic. He kept saying that you and Cas were gone and he didn't know where you were. I drove out there and got him, flashed my badge around, and got copies of the official reports. There was a tremendous amount of coverup from what I can tell, but there was no mention of you or Castiel anywhere. Sam was so traumatized I couldn't really get much useful out of him. I pulled some strings and got myself appointed his legal guardian, and had him committed to a mental institution. Of course, he goes in there talking about monsters and demons and Lucifer talking to him, and he got a list of psych diagnoses longer than he is tall. They finally got him somewhat stable, and released him." She paused to take a sip of her coffee. "Amelia was in some of his group therapy sessions. Her husband had been reported killed in Afghanistan. They lived up near Elgin, that was the base he was stationed out of. The day of the funeral, her two year old son somehow slipped away from whoever was supposed to be watching him and drowned in the neighbor's pool. She had tried to kill herself, so she ended up in the psych ward too."

"How did he end up in Texas with her?" Dean asked hoarsely.

Jody sighed. "All along, Sam insisted you weren't dead, that you were out there somewhere. Once he was coherent enough for us to brainstorm ideas, the best theory we came up with was that Castiel had transported the two of you out of the lab for your own safety, and that somehow, you weren't able to get back. You didn't know where you were, you had amnesia, Castiel had lost his powers or been injured or killed, I don't know. We honestly didn't consider Purgatory because Sam had been sure that humans and angels couldn't go there. I had been looking for you all along without success. When Sam was released, he had the idea to try searching old hideouts and safehouses. He had been to Pastor Jim's place, then was headed to Caleb's, and was going to go to Rufus' cabin and the Campbell compound."

"And you just let him go?" Dean demanded.

"No, I didn't 'just let him go!'" Jody snapped. "I tried to keep him, but the courts said that if the psychiatrist declared him competent, I couldn't stop him from driving off if that's what he wanted. I handcuffed him to the damned bed upstairs, and hid everything he could use to pick the lock, so he took the bed apart in the middle of the night!"

Dean's lip twitched as he imagined Sam doing exactly that. "So then what? He ran over a dog in Nebraska?"

"Yeah," Jody nodded. "Pretty much. Apparently she moved down there because she has family in the area. He took it to her, which I didn't even realize the two of them had stayed in contact, and for whatever reason, ended up staying down there. I went down there twice, trying to get him to come back with me, but there wasn't any reason to have him declared incompetent and take custody of him again. Poor judgement by getting involved with someone like her doesn't count."

"Why did he get involved with her?" Dean asked.

"Because they're both psych patients off their meds?" Jody retorted. "I don't know." She sighed. "God knows I tried to talk him out of it. Neither one of them had any business being in a relationship at that point, and certainly not with each other. I think he was just looking for someone to latch onto, since he had always been so close to you. As for her, I guess it was misery loves company."

Dean nodded, looking into his coffee cup.

"More?" Jody offered.

He shook his head no.

"All right, so what kind of crazy has he pulled now that has you showing up at my place unannounced?" Jody prodded gently.

"He brought my dead half monster daughter back from Purgatory." Dean answered, staring at a spot on the floor. "And he's telling me that he loves me and he's going to fix everything and he has a better plan than shutting the Gates of Hell."

Jody stared at him for a long moment and shook her head. "One of these days I'm going to learn to quit asking what you two have gotten yourselves into. Let's start at the beginning. This is the daughter that was three days old and looked and acted like she was 16 and tried to kill you, or do you have more half monster children I don't know about?"

Dean looked at her then, like a kid with his hand in the cookie jar. "As far as I know, she's the only one."

"And now what?" Jody leaned back.

"Sam wants to make her a hunter, bring her along with us. She's fighting Sam tooth and nail. But he can't let her go, not _here,_ " Dean pointed at the ground. "because she has no ID, no job skills, knows nothing of how to take care of herself. If her mother's tribe catches her, they'll kill her, for failing to kill me. The other alternative would be to send her back to Purgatory, which means killing her on this side, and you've heard what it's like on the other side."

Jody moved over, sat beside Dean, and put her arms around his shoulders. She tipped his head down until she could put her chin on top of it, and hugged him. "Sometimes, kiddo, there just aren't any easy answers."


End file.
